With increasing awareness of the environment and, in particular, increasing appreciation of the trees within the environment, growing trees has become very popular in recent times. Tree-growing from seeds is well known. However, it has generally been relegated to professional tree farms that typically grow thousands or tens of thousands of tree seedlings at a time. In contrast, small scale tree-seed propagation has not been widely explored and numerous factors have contributed to laypersons avoiding growing trees from seeds.
It is difficult for laypersons to procure the necessary elements, equipment, and know-how for growing tree seeds. Tree seeds are not readily available in retail, and sprouting tree seeds is substantially more difficult than sprouting typical garden-variety plant seeds. For instance, one of the most critical problems faced when sprouting tree seeds is overwatering. If the soil is too moist, the seeds will rot. If the soil is too dry, the seeds will not germinate. With success of the tree seed propagation dependent on numerous variables, it is very difficult for laypersons to sprout tree seeds. Likewise, it is very difficult to set forth a single set of instructions for laypersons to sprout tree seeds. Although tree-starter kits are known, such kits either are costly or have low success rates, as with well-known "match-book" seed packs.
Sprouting cells are also well known. Tree farms that grow trees from seeds typically sprout the seeds in rigid, cylindrically-shaped cells that are costly. Furthermore, being rigid, such prior art sprouting cells require substantial storage space and are difficult to cut open when the sprouted seeds require transplant into pots or other potting containers.
Thus, there is a need for a seed-sprouting kit that is directed for use by novice gardeners, schoolchildren, and the like, for growing plants and/or trees from seeds on a small scale. Specifically, there is a need for a seed-sprouting kit that provides elements, including seeds, soil, and a sprouting cell, necessary for sprouting seeds on a small scale.